Inseguridades
by mogurini9
Summary: zack esta en una banda de música con sus mejores amigos, cloud ahora sera su novio y agente, pero el rubio tiene sus propias inseguridades. un poco de AxSxG y menciones sobre personajes de KH.
1. Chapter 1

Muchos lo envidiaban, eso lo sabía, todo el mundo lo apuntaba y exclamaba "debe tener el mejor novio del mundo" si, la verdad es que el hombre lo hacía más feliz que nadie, se preocupaba por el, cada salida que podían tener o momento libre era invaluable. Pero sentía que no lo amaba de verdad…que no era cosa del destino por lo cual estaban juntos, era mas bien…porque había sido el primero en pedirle ser novios.

Ante todo pronóstico, conociendo la personalidad tímida y arisca del rubio, era de esperar que pocos creían la verdadera versión de los hechos, había sido el quien había dado el paso más importante.

Se había colmado de coraje, buscando que sus sentimientos fuesen oídos de una vez por todas, la voz le traiciono, el pánico hizo aparición y apenas un murmullo avergonzado pudo salir de sus labios, se había muerto de miedo, después de todo era solo su mejor amigo, su agente también. Había arriesgado mucho, la amistad más importante que tenía, su trabajo, todo para poder ser feliz y dejar de esconder todo lo que su corazón disimulaba.

Zack había sonreído con una ternura característica de el, abrazándolo energético y tan feliz como si se tratara de un cachorro, hasta podía imaginar una cola moverse insistente a tiempo que le confesaba que jamás creyó que lo vería de esa manera, le daba las gracias…por fijarse en el.

Su amor era correspondido.

Debía estar feliz, llevaban meses en una sana relación, todo era perfecto, sus amigos aprobaban la relación al 100%, hasta algunos como Genesis habían exclamado un "por fin!" Angeal había levantado un pulgar arriba y Sephiroth había sonreído como pocas veces era visto y hasta había aplaudido en uno de los primeros besos de la pareja. Su madre adoraba a Zack, no se había quejado ni un segundo de una relación entre hombres, solo los había abrazado fuerte y amenazado al mayor de cuidarlo como era debido o ella le haría vivir un infierno.

Zack era un conocido guitarrista y vocalista, su banda era bien famosa y les iba muy bien, compuesta por las personas más extrañas y amistosas que había visto en su vida, Sephiroth en el bajo y como baterista principal el siempre afamado pelirrojo adicto a la poesía, génesis era siempre todo un personaje sobre el escenario. Su trabajo como agente se veía difícil buscando controlar a esos 3, pero quizá había alguien que tenía una labor mucho más difícil, Angeal era siempre el histérico tras bambalinas, novio de dos de los integrantes y con la terrible labor de ser el jefe de guardaespaldas, en caso que todo se saliera de control, la mole de pelo negro entraba en acción.

Cuál era el problema con todo eso? Todo genial hasta ahí, pero había un pequeño, un detalle ínfimo en todo eso.

Una simple cosa, no había sido el primer novio de Zack Fair, ni siquiera podía decir que era el numero dos o tres, cuatro o diez. Su inconveniente era que zack, era demasiado atractivo a la vista de cualquier fanático o mujerzuela, el bastardo era hermoso en todos los sentidos, sus rasgos cincelados, la sonrisa brillante de galán, el cabello tan negro y sedoso, la mirada cautivadora…el desgraciado lo tenía todo y sumando a una personalidad tan adorable y cercana con quien fuera…era toda una bomba, Cloud siempre había sido un celoso empedernido pero hasta para una persona que no lo fuera la situación era liada, como su mejor amigo y enamorado secreto había visto entrar a varias personas a los camerinos del grupo, hombres y mujeres, Zack no discriminaba, chicas con grandes atributos y con cara de ángel, bien, odiaba a las chicas y eso solo era otra forma más de odio, detestaba las voces melodiosas y como alababan al azabache como si fuera un dios, quizá no tuviera tanto problema con eso pero, Zack era un casanova, coqueteando a todo el que cruzara su vista, tomando la mano de forma intima, regalando sus mejores facetas, el chico daba el 100% de si a cada persona que le interesaba, era un enamoradizo de primera.

Más de una vez disfrutaban bebiendo en un bar disfrazados de incógnito y el muchacho se sonrojaba, señalando que había obtenido un flechazo, "amor a primera vista" con alguien que pasaba por delante apenas dos segundos. Eso en el fondo lo hacía sentir bastante inseguro, como si cualquiera pudiera quitarle al moreno, como si solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de su vida, porque se había confesado primero antes de que otro hermoso chico pasara por delante de sus narices.

Si tenía competencia algún día…como ganaría? Sabía que el amor que le profesaba era verdadero, tanto como el suyo propio, pero…Zack entregaba sentimientos sinceros a demasiadas personas…seria otro más del montón?

Además…que le aportaba a Zack que lo aria distinto a los demás?

* * *

bien! segunda historia que publico por aquí.

no sera muy larga, pero espero les agrade. pensaba hacer un poco de las parejas de Kh que tengo, más completo o quizá del trió, que opinan?

si me dejan opiniones sabre que tal estoy con mi escritura :) gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

días mas tarde, después del trabajo había optado por la sabia decisión...pedir ayuda.

\- Vamos, no te pongas así…Zack no es un prostituto, eso creo al menos - era de noche, le había contado sus problemas a la persona más cercana que pudiera entenderlo, Genesis era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, al principio su relación había sido terrible, el otro tan egocéntrico y molesto, Cloud también era alguien pesado a la primera impresión, cruzado de brazos y diciéndole las palabras más ácidas de su vida, ambos eran unos auténticos bravucones, unas malas palabras y enseguida querían pelear, ambos eran ukes y eso no los había detenido a intentar asesinarse más de una vez, Pero poco a poco se habían reunido solos sin ayuda de nadie o por accidente, luego habían ido a entrenar juntos a un gimnasio, tras el tiempo charlado como seres humanos, todo había sido progresivo y había entendido que bajo todas esas extrañas facetas en el pelirrojo era una persona dulce y leal.

\- A veces no temes que alguien pueda quitarte a Angeal? O a Sephiroth?

\- Qué? no, para nada – tomo algo más de su cerveza.

\- No habían tenido relaciones antes de que fueran un trio? – ladeo su rostro.

\- Claro que si, pero Angeal estaba con chicas horribles, chillonas y que no paraban de hablar, siempre eran tan melosas y con tanto maquillaje, no se como se fijaba en ellas – era claro que con solo esa descripción el pelirrojo recordaba con cierta molestia esos días, tomando casi la mitad de su cerveza para pasar el mal momento.

\- No me digas…-Cloud prefirió no decir nada ante la situación, callado mientras buscaba no reírse, génesis gritaba bastante, no dejaba de hablar si el tema le interesaba, cuando necesitaba de cariños podía quedar abrazado a alguno de los chicos por mucho tiempo y el mismo ocupaba maquillaje, aunque lo negara a muerte, ese delineador en sus pestañas no era natural, aunque le sentara bien – y Sephiroth?

\- Si no es su gato, creo que no ha estado con nadie más, quizá su mano derecha jeje – bromeo, haciendo el gesto con una de ellas y sonrojar por completo al rubito, Cloud siempre era la víctima número uno para avergonzar, era condenadamente fácil – por qué temes que Zack se busque a otro? A pasado algo malo?

\- No, pero-.

\- Debo golpearlo? – se ofreció con una hermosa sonrisa, siempre había sido muy protector con el, quizá porque era mayor y más sabio tal vez en cosas del amor, o quizá había entendido que el rubio era más sensible de lo que dejaba ver.

\- N-no…es solo que – desvió la mirada – tu sabes…como eran los otros chicos con los que ha estado.

\- Quién?

\- Todos – frunció el ceño – todos eran…hermosos.

\- Creo haber conocido a dos o tres – miro al techo, cruzándose de brazos, no había estado muy pendiente de las parejas que traía Zack, siempre diferentes asique había dejado de mirar y preguntar con el tiempo – no creo que sean tan perfectas, Cloud, mírate un momento – rio. A sus ojos era obvio que Cloud podía competir con quien fuera, el pequeño era precioso – si no estuviera con dos idiotas te prometo que saltaría esta mesa – ronroneo, solo bromeaba o quizá no, Cloud siempre se despreciaba y no entendía porque.

\- Genesis! – regaño, sonrojándose - Que tengo para ofrecerle? – miro a la mesa, buscando ahogarse con la cerveza – todos ellos podrían ser modelos.

\- Si te consuela podrías ser mi modelo personal, que te parece?

\- Deja de jugar! – golpeo su mano, riendo bajito, siempre era un auténtico burlón.

\- Génesis te está molestando, Strife? – a la mesa llego un chico en especial, estaban en el bar del hotel pero aun así iba bien precavido para no ser descubierto, quería solo una noche tranquila con sus amigos, aunque era difícil ocultar una melena de casi metro y medio tras una capucha y esos ojos brillantes bajo unas gafas de sol.

\- No lo estoy molestando cariño – el pelirrojo se inclinó, besando su mejilla – Cloud cree que cualquiera puede tomar su lugar con Zack, eso es todo.

\- Mh…-dejo una mano en su mentón, buscando analizar toda la situación y poder ser de ayuda, era algo lento para las relaciones personales pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo – que te hace creer eso? Eres bien parecido.

\- Por esto – no lo aguanto, ellos no lo entenderían hasta que lo vieran con sus propios ojos, sacando un móvil de su bolsillo, ambos chicos sorprendidos, no era su móvil, ese era el de Zack.

\- Que haces con su teléfono?

\- Me lo presto para jugar – se avergonzó, sabía que no era correcto meterse en la intimidad del mayor así, pero tenía una buena razón – miren – fue a la galería y lo traspaso en la mesa – sean testigos – se cruzó de brazos indignado.

\- Espera, por qué Zack sigue teniendo fotografías de los chicos con los que ha salido? – dijo Sephiroth.

\- Porque según el, son "amigos" ni siquiera termina con ellos en una pelea, siempre es como un acuerdo o algo así – le incomodaba muchísimo, hasta casi prefería ver a Zack llorar por la separación a tener que ver a esos exnovios paseando nuevamente cada poco tiempo, tomándose confianzas como si nada.

\- ….

\- Y? entienden ahora?

\- Espera, este no es el primo de Reno? – el pelirrojo se había apoderado del móvil, corriendo imagen tras imagen, había un candente pelirrojo en varias de ellas, solo hacia cosas normales, pero tenía una sensualidad natural para hacer ver de forma casi obscena el simple hecho de tomar agua de una botella, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, ojos verde claro, cabello en punta que caía por su espalda, tan delgado y perfecto.

\- …wow – el peliplata no era bueno expresándose, pero hasta el había quedado helado en su lugar, pegando su mejilla a la del pelirrojo mientras veían todo en detalle.

\- Ese es Axel – gruño, ni siquiera tenía que ver para saber de quién hablaban.

\- Y el rubio? Creo recordar que era tan torpe como Zack, se caían casi en sincronización y practicaban juntos a la guitarra.

\- Ho si, demyx, como olvidarlo – génesis sonreía, mirando fotografías del recién mencionado, era un rubio adorable, no era especialmente fuerte ni alto, pero rebosaba ternura en cualquiera de sus acciones, torpe como una puerta y algo idiota, pero tenía una sonrisa que derretía el corazón de cualquiera y una voz melodiosa. El también tenía su propia banda.

\- Si…como olvidarlo – Cloud apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos, sonrojado de la pura rabia, no podía desquitarse con nadie, después de todo Axel era buena persona, siempre le traía dulces de regalo cada vez que venía de visita, charlaba con el, lo trataba como si fueran los mejores amigos, considerado con el, aun si Cloud era un auténtico idiota con el. Demyx siempre buscaba saber de el, lo llamaba y buscaba ser amistoso, entablar una amistad, pero no podía aguantarlos…solo eran simples e infinitos celos.

\- Que fue de ellos?

\- Seph…-regaño el poeta, Cloud era novio de Zack ahora, no creía que era correcto preguntarle el porque había terminado con sus otras parejas.

\- Tranquilo gen, descuida – asintió – Zack estuvo con demyx primero, las cosas iban muy bien pero…demyx al parecer encontró a su "pirata" o algo así lo nombro – frunció el ceño – Zack no se molestó, al parecer entendía que realmente estaba enamorado de el, quedaron como grandes amigos.

\- Eso es…posible? – ladeo su rostro – estoy casi seguro de que si termino con génesis, trataría de matarme.

\- Sephiroth es un exagerado, no trataría de matarte, solo haríamos separación de bienes.

\- Pero no estamos casados – frunció el ceño, no entendía.

\- Me da igual – sonrió.

\- Tendríamos que dividir todo?

\- Hasta la lavadora y la cama, sin excepciones sephy.

\- mh – pensó- no creo que me sienta cómodo viendo un gato a la mitad…-pensó en su querida mascota, un gatito precioso de brillante pelaje, no, no estaba dispuesto.

\- …por qué tomas todo tan literal? – rio, acariciando la mejilla del tenso peliplata antes de robarle un beso, aun si era algo idiota para cosas tan obvias lo adoraba – y lea?

\- Lea…bueno, ese es otro caso parecido – se acomodó en su lugar – fue el último novio que tuvo antes que yo, eran inseparables, completamente idénticos en todo, positivos, compartían todas sus ideas – habían sido el uno para el otro aun si el mismo le costaba admitirlo - pero lea estaba enamorado de un idiota de pelo azul.

\- Ho, hablas del lobo – sonrió – el amargado?

\- exacto – Cloud asintió, Isa no era la persona más agradable del mundo, era un gruñón de primera, serio y bruto, se comunicaba tanto con la gente como el mismo rubio. Pero por alguna razón, Lea siempre había estado atado a el, se sonrojaba solo con decir su nombre en alto, a ratos no podía evitar pensar que era algo parecido con el y Zack, el moreno era un auténtico ángel y Cloud no podía evitar su negatividad y pesimismo, no entendía que podía tener el, que Zack amara tanto para quedarse a su lado.

\- Cloud…creo que solo estas exagerando – susurro – Zack te adora y eso lo sabemos todos lo que hemos estado con ustedes, daría lo que fuera por ti y sé que tu igual.

\- Si, pero…que tengo yo que sea mejor que los demás? – su voz tembló, estaba inseguro. No se parecía a Zack, no compartían muchos gustos, nada.

\- Por qué no le preguntas? – génesis sonrió con cariño, levantándose de su lugar hasta llegar a su amigo, abrazándolo cariñosamente como si se tratara de un peluche, sabía que lo necesitaba, aun si jamás lo pidiera, génesis hacía de buen traductor – …debes intentarlo, entendido chicobo?

\- N-no me llames – gruño, pegándose involuntariamente más el cuerpo delgado a su lado, ocultándose en su cuello, aun si era reacio al contacto físico, a veces le era vital.

\- Se valiente – lo apretó más entre sus brazos, besando su frente, era el mayor, debía cuidar de todos esos niños como mejor podía – y te invitare una ronda – revolvía sus cabellos hasta ver esa tímida sonrisa, Cloud era mejor que nadie, era único.

* * *

que tal este segundo capi? díganme! comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

3.-

Habían pasado días de aquella conversación y francamente…

¡No había hecho nada!

Solo frustrarse en una esquina o hacerse pequeño en el sofá cada vez que veía al moreno pasar cerca suyo en el departamento que compartían, lo ponía nervioso, abrazándose a sus piernas mientras trataba de comenzar la "charla" que correspondía tener.

Apenas alcanzaba a pronunciar dos palabras antes de levantarse y escapar cobardemente o simplemente golpearse seguidamente contra una pared y Zack buscando detenerlo para que no se hiciera daño. Era un caso perdido…

Era un simple desastre y para colmo había tenido la visita de sus dos pesadillas esos días, Demyx había venido corriendo a pegarse a su novio de piernas brazos, colgado como un koala antes de pasar horas en el salón, ambos tocando y practicando canciones hermosas, ojala tuviera habilidades musicales para poder apoyar a Zack en su trabajo o al menos una voz tan linda como la de ese bastardo…se sentía un mierdas en el fondo, los chicos eran buenos con el y su forma arisca de ser no daba paso a ninguna oportunidad a la amistad. Lea también había aparecido para traer hermosos pasteles hechos exclusivamente para ellos, si tan solo supiera cocinar, apenas podía diferenciar las frutas de las verduras! Si no era su madre cocinando, era Tifa, así que si algún día no tenía el número de algún restaurante o la mano amiga de alguien, moriría de inanición eso lo tenía claro.

Era el peor novio del mundo…

Quizá lo único que podía darle al mayor era sexo, en eso al parecer era bueno o al menos Zack decía eso aun cuando el trataba de hacerse el sordo o callarlo para que no hablara sobre un tema tan vergonzoso, aunque…era bastante tímido, no se dejaba muy seguido por la vergüenza, a pesar de los meses aún tenía pudor de estar completamente desnudo frente al mayor y para los momentos que estaba en la ducha entre paredes de cristal, Zack venia amistosamente a entrar a escondidas siempre terminaba chillando y sin querer dándole un buen golpe a la cara, era un bruto desconsiderado…como ahora.

\- Lo-lo siento, de nuevo – buscaba al menos poner algo de hielo en su rostro e inclinar su cabeza con delicadeza, era lo menor que podía hacer – te duele mucho? De verdad no lo hago a propósito – tenía miedo que pensara así de él.

\- Tranquilo Cloud, fue mi culpa…auch! – frunció el ceño – tienes una buena derecha! – rio, a pesar de su condición no se enojaría por algo así, conocía al rubio, era el quien siempre trataba de hacer la misma travesura tonta, ya sabía sus consecuencias.

\- No debería usarla contigo…prometo no hacerlo de nuevo – movió sus manos nervioso, desviando la mirada, tenía mucha fuerza y al parecer siempre salía en el peor momento, con la persona menos indicada y en el instante que debía ser excitante el convertía todo en un accidente.

\- Al menos sé que si fuera un pervertido te puedes defender perfectamente, cálmate Cloudy, solo es un rasguño.

\- a este paso voy a terminar sacando una diente sabes? – el moreno no se enojaba con nada, tantas veces el mismo golpe en el mismo lugar no podía ser bueno.

\- Qué tal si pruebas golpeándome en otro lugar? – Sonrió, bajando la bolsa de hielo e inclinarse a dejar un beso en su mejilla – mira, aquí, aquí – tomo su puño, dejándolo en su pecho o vientre.

\- No are eso.

\- La verdad prefiero eso a una patada en los bajos, sabes? Aunque debe ser interesante si lo piensas, como le explicaríamos a Angeal algo así?

\- Ham…escalera? – habían utilizado la misma excusa unas…10 veces.

\- Aun se lo creerá? Hasta yo comienzo a dudar!

\- Jeje – una risa involuntaria salió de si, enmudeciendo enseguida, no era momento para eso.

\- Oye…eso es! – asintió – tu risa – apunto.

\- Que tiene?

\- Es hermosa, solo eso… – se inclinó en el sofá, mirándole profundamente con esos grandes ojos azules – no me dejas oírla mucho, eso si es injusto! – se inclinó a atacar al rubio, dejando un camino de besos por todo su rostro de manera rápida antes de bajar a su cuello, sabía que era sensible.

\- Pa-para jaja Zack! – busco alejarlo hasta que simplemente se dejó hacer, acomodando al chico entre sus piernas y abrazarse a su fuerte espalda, riendo libremente con todas esas tonterías – jajaja! – tenía la habilidad de cambiar cada situación.

\- No hasta que dejes de disculparte…soy un hombre duro, unos rasguños no me aran nada Cloudy.

\- Rasguños?

\- Si, de un gatito.

\- No hay gatitos amarillos.

-prefieres el termino chocobo?...no es más intimidante – estallo en una carcajada cuando sintió el cambio de posiciones y el rubio encima suyo, mirando en detalle ese rostro angelical. Sabia cuanto detestaba ese sobrenombre…pero no tenía idea lo lindo que se veía así de molesto.

O0o0o0o0o0

Días después.

Zack había notado extraño el ambiente…pero prefería no hablar sobre ello, era realmente interesante.

Comenzó a tocar suavemente entre sus dedos, con una guitarra acústica en vez de la eléctrica de siempre, dando una melodía dulce el oído mientras miraba a la cocina, el comportamiento insólito de Cloud hace dos semanas ya…era todo un misterio digno de resolver. No era del todo un idiota como muchos otros creían, hasta alguien como el moreno podía notar los pequeños detalles. A tener a su mejor amigo y novio de siempre a ese chico tan tierno a su parecer, tan dedicado y tan activo! Sea dicho de paso, quizá era lo más obvio de todo eso, de tener apenas 4 sesiones de cariños como antes, jamás había creído que el mismo rubio fuese el que pidiera tímidamente algo de acción al momento de ir a la cama, la bonita ropa interior y los intentos de ser el quien mandara…era todo un espectáculo. Luego a los días lo había pillado más de una vez tratando de aprender guitarra como el, había querido enseñarle pero enseguida se negaba y dejaba el elemento a un lado, avergonzado de ser descubierto, eso había hecho otro signo de interrogación en su cabeza, algo ocurría, podía olerlo a kilómetros. Y luego estaba lo de ahora, llevaba casi una hora en la cocina buscando hacer la cena, era divertido, tan adorable, entendía que se esforzara por todas esas pequeñas cosas, sabía que eran por el y lo hacía muy feliz, Cloud realmente lo quería mucho.

Pero no entendía que había desencadenado todo eso, si hubiera sido un día no se hubiera preocupado, pero ya eran dos semanas.

Su estómago rugía suplicando por algo de alimento pero se mantuvo callado, Cloud buscaba hacer todo rápidamente, corría de un lado a otro examinando que nada se quemara y todo se sazonara bien al fuego, Zack era otro más que un inútil en la cocina, los dos de hecho…por eso había sido tan fácil convencer al rubio de gastar dinero siempre por comida en algún restaurante o las siempre no muy bien ponderadas sopas de fideos de desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Algo le ocultaba…siempre que sus miradas se encontraban el rostro del pequeño se ponía rojo y la dulce sonrisa salía a la luz. Acaso no entendía que su corazón era débil ante eso?

\- Ya casi estará listo.

\- Descuida, aún es temprano! – mintió, eran casi las 11 de la noche, pero eso no le interesaba, estaba tan entusiasmado y el rostro de cachorrito feliz no se hizo esperar.

\- Como te fue hoy? – preparaba algo de verduras, buscando no cortarse aún más los dedos en el proceso, estaban llenos de banditas.

\- Bien – sonrió, no habían estado en todo el día juntos, Cloud tenía su propio trabajo siempre discutiendo con sujetos en oficinas y por teléfono, siempre con su voz de sargento para la ocasión, mientras el…ho, ahora que lo recordaba, buscando algo en su bolsillo - Demyx me trajo esto – levanto una carta en alto.

\- Mh, de que se trata? – se giró a seguir con su labor.

\- Adivina – canturreo, mirando el sobre con interés, lo guardaría bien, era algo excepcional, ya nadie daba cartas, todo era por el móvil o algún correo electrónico, pero esa no era cualquier cosa, claro que no – Demyx se casara, puedes creerlo!? – no aguanto más la emoción, revolviéndose en el sofá, Zack era un romántico, solo imaginar la ceremonia, su amigo feliz, los manteles, los invitados – voy a tocar en una boda! – levanto los brazos en alto, eso era mejor que nada en el mundo, ser parte de algo tan importante.

\- …Una boda? – el mundo se cayó un segundo para el, congelado. Todos estaban dando un paso más importante en sus vidas y el…él no estaba listo para algo así aun, claro que a veces fantaseaba con unicornios y corazones pero aun no, llegaría el momento, si es que llegaba. Casarse con Zack solo era algo que había pensado a segundos, pero verse en una ceremonia así frente a miles de ojos mientras profesaba su amor frente al mundo…necesitaba unas buenas toneladas de valor o un par de cervezas para aguantar algo así.

\- Parece una broma verdad? – sonrió – Demyx se negaba al matrimonio hasta la muerte, siempre hablaba que no quería atarse a nadie – susurro, fantaseando con las conversaciones que habían tenido en el antaño, siempre se erizaba y disgustaba con el tema como si se tratara de algo completamente fuera de su estilo, su amigo, siempre tan rebelde - quizá ese chico…Braig, él lo hizo cambiar de opinión, llevan 4 años juntos después de todo….ho, Cloudy, te imaginas? Demyx debe verse hermoso, los invitados, el pastel! Imaginas cuantos dulces debe haber en el banquete? – babeaba con la comida al punto de quizá mojar el cojín entre sus brazos.

\- Si, que bien por el…es, es fantástico –sonriendo poco a poco, podía imaginar lo feliz que debía estar ese chico, conseguir a la persona indicada, esa que te daba la confianza de hacer lo que antes no imaginabas – iras a la boda?

\- Eso pensaba…pero me falta pareja – ronroneo, mirándolo sugerente – que debo hacer para que te fijes en mí? – ladeo su rostro.

\- Siempre me fijo en ti – rio – por cierto, esa canción es nueva? – busco desviar el tema, ir a una boda?...debía conseguir un traje nuevo, temía por las cámaras que pudieran haber.

\- Es un proyecto…debo terminarla aun, quieres escuchar la letra? – se levantó de su lugar.

\- Claro que si…me gusta tu voz – murmuro, le gustaba todo de él.

\- Mh- sonrió de lado – está bien – Cloud siempre era tan tímido – es así… – se pegó poco a poco a su espalda, pasando sus manos tras la cintura y cantar suave a su oído, pudo percibir los músculos tensos antes de relajarse inevitablemente ante su cercanía. Era una letra suave, tierna, hablaba sobre el amor, la persona que más quería, todo lo que quería dar por ella. Meciéndose con delicadeza a medida que lo ayudaba a cocinar, ninguno tenía gran conocimiento, pero dos eran mejor que uno.

\- Cuando te convertiste en un experto cantautor? – se sonrojo, eso había sido muy lindo.

\- Esta mañana…cuando te convertiste en cocinero?

\- Hace tres horas en internet – ambos rieron, de experto no tenía nada, solo había visto su móvil antes de llegar.

Pasaron varios minutos en ese juego, inevitablemente…nada bueno había salido de todo eso, como era de esperar la comida no iba a salir perfecta al primer intento, una perfecta receta en la red no compensaba más de 20 años de inutilidad culinaria, habían puesto cosas de dudosa procedencia en la olla y la mala idea de mezclar todo en un solo lugar había sido la perdición, ahora tenía un color cuestionable y olía a picante y dulce a la vez.

\- Bien…que nombre podríamos darle a esto? Angeal querrá saber la receta – se abrazó fuerte al rubito – somos los mejores científicos del mundo! acabamos de crear vida, deberíamos nombrar a nuestro hijo – rio.

\- Jeje – quizá debía estar deprimido que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, pero algo en todo eso lo divertía, quizá el cariño de Zack, ahogaba sus miedos más infantiles – que tal…"cosa" lo define bien.

\- Muy bien! – tomo una cuchara, sacando un poco.

\- No Zack! Te vas a enfermar.

\- Tranquilo, solo es comida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al mismo tiempo del otro lado de la habitación un moreno entraba por la puerta a su hogar, sin hacer ruido alguno puesto que estaba muy ocupado revisando la bandeja de mensajes en su móvil, había tenido muchas cosas que hacer ese día, se acercaba un nuevo concierto en la ciudad y debía asegurarse que el lugar era seguro para sus chicos, no eran solo sus parejas sino que también estaban sus mejores amigos en una exposición pública.

Pero entonces…

Mh…S-Sephiroth.

Abre un poco más tus piernas cariño.

Algo ocurría en la otra habitación y por lo que escuchaba, no era un simple juego de la computadora. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, si entraba al salón iba a encontrar una retrato bien subida de tono, mejor que cualquier imagen de gran calibre o video, sus dos chicos…no, espera…ya había pasado por eso varias veces, debía ser su mente corrompida…

\- N-no puedo más!

\- Ah…solo aguanta un poco.

Era su oportunidad, era su GRAN oportunidad, rápidamente sacando su móvil una vez más y activar la cámara en que pudiera sacar cuadros múltiples por los segundos que los atrapara! Era un plan perfecto y la sonrisa de victoria se dibujó antes de su cometido. Quizá…todos en el fondo tenían un porcentaje de pervertidos en su alma, pero quien podía regañarlo? Tenía dos novios, considerados como hombres realmente sexys, desperdicios para las mujeres, solo para el…desnudos y sudorosos en el salón.

Era el momento.

Aja! – salto de la pared en que había estado escondido y comenzar a pulsar repetidas veces el botón de captura para sorprender a un par de gatitos. Pero la sorpresa…había sido para el – heh?

Que…que haces Angeal?

No tienes ya bastantes imágenes de nosotros jugando?

A-ah…y-yo…no, no es nada – se sonrojo – q-que hacen?

Que no es obvio? Twister – el peliplata estaba en una posición extraña, mirando al revés al pelinegro en la puerta, estaba de cabeza y sus brazos puestos estratégicamente para captar el círculo rojo y azul en cada una de sus extremidades mientras el pelirrojo estaba encima suyo buscando llegar con su pie izquierdo hacia la zona verde pero no podía estirarse más.

N-no, no ah! – cayó encima del peliplata, desequilibrando a ambos – demonios!

Gane! – alzo un puño en alto a pesar de quedar recostado en el piso – hey, donde te habías metido? – un gatito esponjoso y blanco como la nieve había llegado a posarse en su pecho, enseguida recibió sus acostumbradas caricias tras las orejitas peludas escuchando el sonoro ronroneo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Apenas media hora después la mesa puesta había sido olvidada, todo los detalles no habían hecho falta, solo una pequeña manta en el piso de la cocina y los dos chicos sentados como niños, nadie iba a regañarlos por estar comiendo innumerables bolsas de patatas y la olla de cosas extrañas que habían creado.

\- Ves? No era tan mala idea.

\- Zack, eres un niño – señalo a su camiseta y su cara. Era un total desastre.

\- Claro que lo soy, quieres pruebas? – tomo un poco de su creación, estableciendo un camino de manchitas por la frente del rubito – perfecto!

\- Heh – se sonrojo, eran un par de tontos en el fondo. Después de todo, eso había salido mejor de lo que había imaginado, estaban haciendo un verdadero lio entre ambos. La cocina no podía estar peor y ellos iban a tener que estar quizá una hora de ducha para quitarse el olor de todo eso, pero Zack sonreía como nunca, los besos eran profundos y el momento…lo enamoraba. Se movió poco a poco hasta enredar sus dedos en las hebras oscuras, inclinando su rostro mientras él se ponía de rodillas, quedando más alto para observar bien el color azul mar.

\- Ves?...eso es perfecto – entreabrió sus ojos.

\- …Zack – llamo.

\- Dime.

\- Que es lo que te gusta de mi?

Necesitaba saber.

\- Mh, pregunta difícil…- quedo pensativo unos segundos, mirando a una esquina hasta dar con las palabras correctas, que le gustaba? - todo – asintió, robándole otro piquito travieso.

\- Que es todo?

\- Pues…todo – rio, estaba muy claro para el, más imposible – tú me entiendes, no sé cómo…- sabía que lidiar con él no era algo fácil, siendo su agente debía controlarlo en muchas ocasiones, como novio eso debía ser peor aún, pero jamás se quejaba por nada - eres adorable en todo lo que haces, te preocupas de que siempre este contento, feliz y seguro – tomo sus manos, Cloud había hecho eso toda la vida desde que se conocían, claro que a ojos de los demás era Zack quien se preocupaba, pero el rubio era diferente, evitando los temas que pudieran hacerle daño, las palabras de apoyo, su presencia…el abrazo que siempre necesitaba – te esfuerzas por mi todo el tiempo – acaricio las heridas recientes en sus dedos – siempre sales con algo nuevo. Me aguantas mejor que nadie, con todos-todos mis defectos – asintió.

\- Defectos? Cuáles?

\- Esos que no te das cuenta – sonrió – soy un caso horrible de Peter Pan con 24 años, pero me acompañas a convenciones para que pueda comprar cosas frikis sin restricciones, jamás estoy totalmente concentrado, todos me regañan y tú los regañas de vuelta – era lindo ver a Cloud pelear con Angeal y Sephiroth hasta ganar en su nombre - me repites con paciencia todo hasta que entienda – sabía que debía ser aburrido repetir tres o cinco veces lo mismo pero siempre utilizaba ese tono sereno y cariñoso - me acompañas a ver películas que no te gustan – rio - no como verduras y siempre te pierdes las mejores partes del plato para que yo esté contento – sabía que era una tontería, pero en cada salida era lo mismo, el moreno feliz recibía todo lo que le otorgaba, dejándose mimar sin restricciones - conoces todo lo bueno…lo malo, y aun así. Estas aquí, todo para mi – ronroneo, pegando su rostro al pecho cálido, se sentía profundamente mimado y protegido…claro que lo amaba.

-Zack…-se sonrojo, eso había sido muy lindo, pero no podía ver las cosas igual que el, solo lo que más le molestaba de su personalidad - soy algo esquivo y me enojo fácilmente…me enfrasque en una pelea con génesis apenas el primer día de conocernos…eso no te molesto? – habían llegado a golpearse como verdaderos enemigos de toda la vida.

\- Es verdad que no esperaba algo así – salió de su pequeño trance - Angeal casi pierde la cabeza, pero no te había visto disfrutar tanto de algo así, te agrado no? – sonaba loco, pero podía diferenciar ese brillo en los ojos azules, una pelea era una cosa…pero algo había pasado con ellos dos, Cloud no respondía así a cualquiera a menos que le importara al menos un poco la opinión ajena - génesis no se abre a la gente fácilmente, pero le agradaste en ese mismo instante – confeso, eran chicos complicados - fue lindo, sabía que serían grandes amigos. Me puse algo celoso de hecho.

\- Celoso, por qué?

\- De que estuvieran tan juntos todo el tiempo! – se sonrojo, sabía que había sido tonto, pero se había acostumbrado a estar con el rubio solo para el las 24 horas del día, que Genesis se lo robara apenas dos al día había sido sacrilegio – …recuerdas que discutimos?

\- Si…pero fue hace mucho tiempo – acaricio sus cabellos. Había sido una de las peleas más horribles que poseían y no la había entendido muy bien hasta ahora, pero había tratado la situación con calma y darle espacio al morenito para ordenar sus pensamientos, no valía la pena discutir si no sabía los motivos.

\- Hice el ridículo frente a todos…te hable mal, solo por celos – un día cualquiera había visto al rubio hacer un regalo para el cumpleaños del pelirrojo y su molestia había tocado niveles preocupantes al punto de tratar cruelmente al rubio en un arranque de ira…frente a todos los demás, oculto su rostro - tu, no te pones celoso?

\- …A veces – mintió, pasaba la mitad del día con el sentimiento abatiendo su alma.

\- Por quienes?

\- Por…-pensó en mentir atrevidamente, pero no podía seguir engañándose.

\- Quien?

\- Lea y Demyx…

\- Pero, los conoces hace años – eso si era extraño, que supiera ellos no habían hecho nada para molestarlo.

\- Si, los conozco de hace muuuucho tiempo.

\- Más de 4 años, de hecho te los presente como mis nov-…..ho – cayo en cuenta.

\- Novios – completo lo obvio - y luego tuviste a lea, son tus exnovios y siempre están por aquí…yo soy tu pareja ahora – eso hacia la situación muy incómoda.

\- Pero estamos juntos ahora, solo tú y yo.

\- Si…pero, por qué? –se levantó del suelo, limpiando sus manos para ir camino a la habitación – ellos eran especiales, ideales…- que no se lo negara, el mismo moreno había dicho eso y más mientras estaba enamorado de ellos. Se apoyó en el umbral – no soy mejor que ellos, soy igual que ellos – miro esos claros ojos – por qué? - No pudo evitar el tono decepcionado en su voz – no te puedo acompañar a tocar como ellos, no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente, no soy efusivo…todo me agobia – frunció el ceño.

\- Cloud.

– Crees que esto funcionara?...

\- …-se puso de pie, razonando a que venía todo eso, cada situación, había hecho sentir mal al menor y era su culpa. El disfrutaba con que Cloud no tuviera más novios, ser el único y primero al que le había entregado todo. De solo imaginar ver a un tipo merodeando cerca y que había disfrutado de esas misma personita, le daba buenos dolores de cabeza…no podía imaginar siquiera que sería escuchar maravillas sobre otro estando el presente – perdón, no…no lo había pensado así, no quise hacerte daño – tomo su mano

– Esto resultara Cloudy, estoy seguro….

\- Como lo sabes?

* * *

hem, les gusto? quisiera saber si a alguien le agrada esta historia! :c


End file.
